War Flames
by Sherri3555
Summary: A war has arrived for the legions. A girl and boy share a forbidden love together. Only two know. But can they break the rules, or die through broken hearts? Rated M for violence.
1. WTF is happening!

**What up guys! School was so hard and I have pretty hard homework. Have a random link!**

**teen-titans-go-season-2-episode-11**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was running away in the park. They're after me! I grabbed my necklace and raised my hands.<p>

Flames came to life in my hand. I shooted fireballs and jumped into the river.

Oh god! Oops! Forgot that you were there.

My name is Elizabeth. I lived in foster homes since I could remember.

Those things after me? They say that they're the Nature Legion. They seem to hate people like me.

I managed to stay on the surface so I grabbed the nearest rock. I started climbing up and found myself in a castle of some sort. They seem to have a lava moat. My first thoughts were WTF is that!?

The palace was a dreamy place. If you're into fire, of course.

Two people headed towards me. Both had armor in a glowing scarlet.

They raised their swords, same material as armor. I could tell that one a female.

"What are thy doing here? Thy are not mortal, no? Are thy spies, enemies, or allies," said the female. Thy? (Zoe Nightshade pun!)

"Relax Denta. She's our kind. Her necklace says so," said the male. My necklace started glowing like their armor.

"I'm Henry and this is Denta. You are one of us. We're all divided into legions. Some people like me have powers. They're born with necklaces that shows that you are one of us. Each of us are sent to legions depending on our powers."

"Yes. Thy are a fire being, no," said Denta. "Don't mind her. She has a long history," he said.

* * *

><p>They led me to their palace as if I lived here. After passing the rooms, I realized that I was staying.<p>

I felt right at home, which was unusual. I never felt so glad living somewhere.

We kept walking until we went into a room. It was like a throne, just without a queen or king.

Instead, a woman in robes stood next to a man. She had red hair with cold black eyes. The man had robes as well. He had black hair with a beard and his eyes was orange. Both wore crowns made of gold.

On his arm was a weed of some sort. "He's been poisoned since we have been to war with the nature legion a few days ago. He's been getting weaker ever since," Henry said with a worried tone.

A girl suddenly ran up to the king and bowed. She had wavy blond hair and hazel eyes.

"My king, an intruder has enter the borders. He was sent from the Water Legion."

* * *

><p>Everyone was outside. The boy was cute in a way. Dirty blond with aqua eyes. I had caramel hair, blue eyes and a decent tan. He had a sun-kissed tan with the cute muscles. He was totally different from me.<p>

I blushed redder than the fire. He saw me and turned a little red. Or was that just the heat getting to him?

"Why are you here? To surrender or fight," the king said angrily.

"I'm here to deliver a message from our queen. You will be fighting us at sunset near the Fields of Blood."

"The Field of Blood is when we fought our first war. Us versus the Water legion. We were almost winning when the Thunder Legion and the Animal Legion stopped us. We've been planning a rematch ever since," whispered Henry.

"This is it, huh?" "Yep" Denta stepped behind me and whispered, "Thy will need to stay. Thy are not ready for such harsh battles like these. We'll handle it ourselves."

"I want to battle with thy. Thy might think I'm not experienced enough, but I had abuse fosters before and practiced a bit of archery. Thy got bows and arrows, right," I asked.

I putted some thy for her to understand, but she frowned.

"Thy will try, but if thy fall in battle, just remember that I told thy so."

I nodded in delight. I noticed that the boy was gone and headed inside.

* * *

><p>So they did have bows. Just with flaming arrows. I grabbed some armor and a spare knife for when I get in close combat.<p>

I looked around my room. It was ordinary, a queen sized bed with red blankets, a fireplace, a window with black blinds, orange wallpaper, a dresser, and a black desk and chair.

I sat on the chair and opened my laptop. They provided electronics, just for fun. I looked at my email and saw one from a guy named BlueLight3555.

_Hey, email me if you can, lovely girl._

I blushed at the message and tagged it as important. It was a little sweet, but polite in a hot way. I wanted to believe that it was him, but I knew that it wasn't possible.

I exited that tab and grabbed some headphones. Time for some SkyDoesMinecraft!

After watching some Crazy Craft 2.0 (The one with Bashur and Deadlox, not Kkcomics and MunchingBrotato.), I went to the activity room. It was around 4:00pm, so I went to do some fun before preparing.

There was a gym, toys, makeup, TV, etc. Ooh, is that and X-box 360? I made a note to play that afterwards. If I survive that is.

I headed to the drawing area and grabbed a sheet of print paper and a pencil. I drew a little sketch. It was me in a gold dress and mask. I made my hair curly and drew some gloves.

It was from a dream from a long time ago. I was dancing with a boy, but then hands took us away from each other.

It was like Romeo and Juliet. Except that I don't want to die.

I folded it to an airplane and putted it on my desk next to my laptop. I notice that there was a glass vase with blue flowers. There was water in it and the vase had little waves and fishes.

Next to it was a note.

_Hello pretty. Names Derek, boy you saw earlier. Email me._

_-BlueLight3555_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone. Water Legion and Fire Legion are already at war. Lets not make it more complicated._

I blushed like crazy. Derek. And I have to fight him at sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>How about ending here? Sorry but I'm like Rick Riordan. Cliffhangers just for you! Want to fight me bro? BTW, I'm a girl! Duh! And try to fight me!<strong>

**Elizabeth: What are you!? *summons fire***

**Daughter of Erebus, part of the Death Legion and a Na-something like Walt Stones. B(.**

**Elizabeth: Do we have to fight them?**

**Nah, I'm not that cruel.**

**Derek: What up?**

**Elizabeth: *faints***

**WATER LEGION!? DARK LEGION, ATTACK! *dead things and lots of people with black armor and black weapons appear***

**Derek: *collapse***

**Oops! Death and Water don't like each other. We're basically like Poseidon and Hades. Wait,... Dang it! Why do I always fight my own characters?!**


	2. Scary, Scary, Scary

**Hello America! Sorry if you're from a different country. I literally rage quitted on 9/17/14. I was solving this problem for 4 hours.**

**'A car wash for cars cost $7 and for trucks for $12. If they collected $370 from 40 veicles, how many cars and trucks were there?'**

**My answer was 22 cars and 18 trucks. If you solve this without looking at mines, **** you. Sorry! I stayed up until 11 for this.**

* * *

><p>I cleaned my knife as we rode to the hill. We were taking vans there, since the air nation is pretty strict at us. Water was not a choice either. The vans were the fastest transportation we had.<p>

I constently kept thinking about Derek. He was so ... perfect. I pushed that thought to the side. He was suposed the be an enemy. But an adorable enemy. Shut up, me.

"Thy okay," asked Denta. "Yeah." Nope. I stared out the window. I saw forests when something caught my eye. I suddenly felt like panicing.

Near a lake was soldiers coming out of the water. They had bronze armor with iron spears. Then a king and queen came out. I stared as their bronze crowns gleamed in the sunset.

The king looked sick. I noticed that there was a burning tattoo shaped like a dragon on his arm. Might have to do with our king. The king had black hair and ocean blue eyes as the queen had blond hair and violet eyes.

Hanging from her robe was a trident. I noticed how her crown was glowing like her glare was giving it power.

Standing next to the queen was Derek. He stood in his armor with a staff. It was a trident-like staff made out of bronze.

What really caught my eyes was the orb. Sitting on a staff was an orb, glowing wild as if it senses our presence. It was a bright shade of blue, inside of it had was a carving of a shark. I saw that he was brave, but he was paler then before.

His skin was slightly paler and he seemed to be trembling in fear. This was a full out war, so I don't blame him. We were probably going to die. I felt nervous as if my head was going to explode from solving a math problem. (F*** this pun!)

I suddenly that I felt like shivering up into a ball.

"We're here. Thy sure that thy are ready?" "Yeah," I replied. I stared at her with envy. She seemed so calm to fight a war, it almost makes me think that she's insane. But she was definently not normal.

First of, thy. Thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy, thy. Thy. Second, she had an accent. It was strange, unidenified from me. She also speaks fluent spanish. I tend to search her soon. If I live.

* * *

><p>I climbed out of the van and checked my supplies.<p>

Water. Frik. Why do we need to use what we're fighting against?! Check.

First aid. Check.

Food. Check.

Weapons and armor. Check.

Pepper spray. Don't judge, it came in handy once. Check. (Ever watch Jessie on Disney?)

I putted my imaginary check list away and walked with the others. This was going to be entertaining.

How did I get from fighting to holding hands with Derek? I'll tell you. I was fighting one of the Water Legions members. She was different, she had a silver staff so she casts lots of magic.

She sented water waves at me as I dogde and scrape her staff. She then summoned mist and then I couldn't see her. And apperently, she didn't see me. I got grabbed and dragged behind a tree.

"Shh. Don't want to anger them." The voice seemed deep, yet femalish. I shooked my head and my vision went to normal.

Sitting in front of me was a scary girl. She looked a little older then me, but she was no fire or water legion. She had jet black hair that grew to her waist. Her dark brown eyes glared as if it was killing something, possibly going to be me. Her skin had no makeup, but is very pale.

Her clothes were black as night. She had a black leather jacket with a gray shirt that said 'Pain' in bold black letters. She had black knee lenght jeans and finished it of with black leather boots and black fingerless gloves.

To sum it up, she was scary. Especially with the 4 feet sword that was blacker then herself.

"My name is Sherri. Don't worry, fire and death are in peace." She looked so much like a male. Her chest was so small. Barely even visable. "We must not fight in this war. My visions says so."

I almost laughed, very hard to do without imagining her stabbing me. "Why? Do I have a disorder or am I going crazy?" She smiled, which was very creepy. "Probably the second one. I have a gift to tell the future. I'll need you to come. But first, we have to get the sea brat."

"Derek?" "Yeah,... him ..." She stayed silent. Her eyes blazed with hatred. Looks like Fire Legion isn't the only one to hate ... them.

"Stay here." She stood and grabbed something from her pocket. It was a black bouncy ball, but it turned into a bow. She grabbed a arrow out of her pocket and shooted. (Don't ask. Even I don't know what I just typed.)

It hitted Derek in his helm. I gasped. I stared at her when her bow was gone. Instead, she was pulling string. Soon, Derek was sitting with us.

"How do we stop war here?" I asked really dumb questions sometimes.

"Let's heal King Posiedon and King Hephastus first. But I will not be fighting this war. Queen Persephone would not approve for me and the rest of the Death Legions to get between what isn't our war."

Derek seemed nervous. "How do we heal them?" Sherri seemed unsure for a minute. "We'll need to go to Alaska to heal King Posiedon. I don't know about King Hephastus though." She shivered a little.

I gulped. The thought of ice would kill me. "We'll need to go to the Ice Legion though. Derek and I can do that. But you need to stay behind. You'll burn the palace." I nodded in agreement.

"How will we get to Alaska," I asked. She laughed evilly. "That depends. Are you scared of the dark?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't even try to sue me. I wanted to be in the story somehow. I'll try to uptate, but school is a pain in the a**. I still need to uptate my other stories too. Then draw my covers. Just remember, I'm not an expert drawer. Just good for my age.<strong>


	3. We go to a jungle

**I stayed up until about 12:00 writing the last chapter. I went to my chinese class, helped/did my youngest sister out/work, and got hyped on coffee from Starbucks. :3!**

* * *

><p>Sherri explained what we were searching for and guided us to sit in the shadow of the tree. I sat and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a cold pair of hands.<p>

I felt more cold hands surrounding me. I held back my scream as I felt like falling after the cold hands disapeared.

Soon, I felt warm air and opened my eyes. Derek looked shakened up as he lay on the branch. I was sitting on a branch as I tried to find Sherri. "You okay Elly?" I glared at him. No one ever called me Elly before, unless they wanted my fist in their face.

"Yeah. Where's Sherri? We're suppose to be in Alaska, not a jungle." Derek nodded. Why did Sherri bring us here?

We tried climbing down but we were up pretty high. "Need a hand?" I turned to find a boy on a tree next to ours.

He had blonde and hazel eyes. All he wore was red sneakers, a pair of dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt. "My name is Marcus Selvin III. You can call me Mark. What are you doing in the tree, strangers?" I looked at Derek and he had the same thought. What is happening?

"My name is Derek and this is Elizabeth. We're looking for a friend of ours, her names Sherri. She was suppose to travel us to Alaska but she got us here. We need to search for her," Derek explained.

Mark seemed silent for a minute. "Which legion?" "Death Legion." "No can do." "What!?" "Can't help those death brains. They're really scary." I could agree with him, if I wasn't trying to heal my leader.

"What legion are you? Nature? Animal? War," said Derek. "I'm from the Sun Region. King Hades and King Apollo don't get along. Like uncle, like nephew, I'd say." "Do you atleast know why we're here?" Derek sounded serious for once.

"Sherri is probably not a master at black holes. It takes lots of skills. Not many from their legion can do that. She must be pretty special." "Well, she can tell the future." Mark stared at me.

He looked frightened. "Tell the future? How can she do that!? Only the Sun Legion can do that! It's a rare skill and can sometimes kill you if you don't master it!"

I was confused now. Sherri can tell the future but isn't suppose to. I felt dizzy.

I heard a scream from a distance. It sounded like a girl. Could it be... nope. It was too high pitch.

We all nodded. Time to figure that out.

* * *

><p>Swinging on vines was hard. Derek and I seemed to try swollow our vomit. Mark seemed fine.<p>

"Help!" Mark glared at the voice. "Sis, where are you!" I looked at him. Having a sister must be hard. I was always a single child. "Here!" We followed the voice to find a girl that was about 6 years old.

She had curly blond hair with hazel eyes. She wore a frilly pink dress and a tiara. Her feet had sandals.

"The Death Legion is here! The Death Legion is here!" In front of her was Sherri. She had her sword out and black shadows circled her as if it was a barrier.

"Elizabeth! Derek! Stay back! This will get ugly!" "Stop," I yelled in a serious tone. Then I shriveled into a ball.

"Don't hurt his sister," he said in a soothing voice. I had to admit, I almost melted. He flashed a nervous smile, most likely from the glare Sherri was giving.

"Can we be civil for once," I suggested. Sherri gave out a sigh and said," Fine. We'll discuss over lunch. Do you have burgers?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being shorter then the last ones. Do you have more coffee?<strong>


	4. Sherri?

Good news: Sherri got her burgers. Bad news: Mark's sister kept glaring at us. They were having a little private chat. Thought they were practically screaming.

"They're spies! Kill them now before I do!" "No! We'll need them to help us! It might be our chance." He looked gloomy, almost like Sherri was before she got burgers. Speaking of Sherri, I still have to question her.

She shouldn't have the skills like those. Telling the future was like banned. Right?

"She is evil! If those are her friends, they must be like her!" "They aren't. They would look scarier then." "Probably a cover! They do that to trick us and steal our souls! They'll feed it to Hades!" "You know that's not true."

She huffed and walked away. Mark came over to us.

"Sorry about Millona. She has troubleng others ever since we got banned."

I almost choke. How did they get banned? "Why," Sherri asked. She looked tense for some reason.

"We helped a girl a few years ago. Her name was Valentine Kastal. She belonged in the Beauty Legion. Apollo seemed to dispise Queen Aphrodite after the dating between their warriors."

"I had to help her when we found her wounded. She had curly dirty blonde hair with pink highlights and violet eyes." Sherri seemed to glare at the floor. I wonder why.

"I helped her and got banned." He looked like he needed to hug a teddy bear. I felt like crying. Mark must've like her.

"I mostly got banned for teaching her a skill so terrifying, I got banned here." "What was it," I asked. "Future sight." I gasped.

Sherri seemed tempted to kill him. Maybe she knew something about Valentine. " I never knew her after the banishment. Heard she left the legion."

Then Sherri fainted.

* * *

><p>Sherri's POV<p>

I was surrounded by blackness. In front of me was a mirror. It didn't show anything until I heard a voice.

_"One day you'll see_  
><em>What you're meant to be<em>

_But all is lost_  
><em>For one last cost<em>  
><em>'Cause you lost a friend<em>

_But now see that this is all_

_Destiny"_

"Welcome, Sherri." I turned to find Valentine. She was like an angel, with her transparent body and a white gown. Bleh.

"What do you want." "Come on. Don't talk like that to your cousins." "Have you met me?" "True."

"I need to be somewhere else right now, so skip to the chase." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. So here is your info..."


	5. Sherri has father time, this is not good

**Long time, no see. It took so long for me to think of what to do for this.**

* * *

><p>"Sherri! Sherri!" I heard. A cold bucket of water splashed on me after that. "WHAT THE F-" Elizabeth slapped me.<p>

"Language! Just because you're older and more mature doesn't mean you can do what you want." she said. I scoffed. Like she was any more mature.

I realized that I wasn't wet anymore and that there was no bucket. What there was , however, Derek with his hand glowing blue. "DEREK!" I lunged at him, but before I could grab him, Elizabeth held me back.

"Sherri!" She scowled. "Whatever has come over you, it's gone! Now stop it, before I knock you to your nig-" She never finished. I slammed her on the chest, knocking her against the wooden wall of the tree house.

I unleashed my inner monster, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in mid-air of a city.<p>

I tried to scream but nothing came out. I quickly released my wings. Gleaming black dragon wings appeared and I took flight. I landed near a park and hid my wings. Those holes stilled scarred my wings, making me not allowed to take flight like when I was younger. Most were gone, but some took longer to heal. Holes, been there since the fire. The flames still haunt me these days. Elizabeth, I can still see those embers flame up in her eyes near me. They are there to finish me off, like they did before. I sacrificed so much, but until I'm found, nothing will stop those flames from killling any obstacle.

I breathed hard as if I had a heart attack, which isn't too hard to do.

I didn't know what I was doing when I remebered it all. It all made sense now. Elizabeth, the flames, and the nightmares.

The demon is rising.

* * *

><p>I walked in the empty park, passing the playground and soccer field. It was nearly dawn, just by a few hours.<p>

A little rabbit followed next to me as I walked. It was fluffy, with gleaming black spots covering some of it's white coat. It had a collar. "Lost, aren't you? Well, that makes the two of us."

I kneeled down to see his name. Or rather, 'her'. The collar was sparkly pink, with a golden carrot. It had engravings, which read 'Tangerine'. I snickered a little, but quickly frowned. Who would name their pet a fruit? THen again, it was pretty tasty. If you were human, of course.

The rabbit ran off at the sound of rumbling. I quickly set into a defensive position, with my black spear in my hand.

A flame crackled out of nowhere. Inside was a face, with lots of pain reflecting of of it.

His face was red, blood red, and had a few scars. One crossed his reptilian green eyes, which was from girl trouble. I could hear the chains clanking in the background. He had a black tattoo on his forehead, sympolizing the demon sign. His black horns were neatly in front of his glossy black hair. "Ah, my sweet child. How are you?" he said.

I almost smiled, but held back. "Is it already take-your-kid-to-work day?"

He smiled. "More of a time-to-rule-the-world-and-kill-King-Zeus-once-and-for-all day."

"Dad, I told you that we can't do that. You're still in prison."

He held his hand up to reveal no chains. "Magic. No one can trap a demon."

I sighed. "What's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think, eh? It's a total cliffhanger, that's for sure. Took me days, but luckily, I will be freed from school! Winter break, my saver. :3!<strong>

**Note: I will make it longer, but it takes me a while since I'm lazy and everything. I promise I'll really try.**


End file.
